Konoha's Rhapsody
by Duel-Illusion
Summary: Allen and the group are reborn in the Naruto world but have no idea of their past lives. Naruto and Allen grow up being abused and living in the streets before Kakashi takes them in and gives them a safe place to rest and relax in the ANBU dorms. The two grow up being hated by the village and only having each other, but once in the academy strange things started to happen to Allen


**Konoha's Rhapsody**

* * *

 **OK so I wrote this some time ago and decided to type it up for a school paper, I'll be trying to update this story and my others as often as possible but I'm a sucky typer so sorry if it takes awhile. I haven't decided who will be the main paring yet but I know it will be Bottom!Allen x someone I just don't know who yet. post a review on who you want him and Naruto to be with, or if you have some good ideas as to where the story can go. Ok I'm done talking now, please enjoy the story and if you wan't leave a comment about what you think could be better, thanks.**

 **Some words to know:**

Baka = Idiot, moron, stupid

Teme = Bastard

Dobe = Idiot, dead last

Sensei = teacher

Hai = yes

Konoha = The Village Hidden in The Leaves

Bijju = Tailed beast

Banshee = A mythological, female, magical creature that flies all night looking for prey. They feed on people's sadness. They kill by screaming in such a high pitch that it breaks glass and the arteries of its victim's body so that they drown in their own blood.

Kitsune = mythical fox spirit, its power is based on how many tails it has.

Anbu = Silent killer, assassin, strongest in the village only under the Hokage and sannin.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or -Man, the belong to Masashi kishimoto and Katsura Hoshino respectively.

'Thinking'

"speaking out loud"

/Summon, demon, or bijju speaking/

 **/Summon, demon, or bijju thinking/**

* * *

Konoha

October-10th

'Moving...We have to keep moving!' a small child thought as he shot down another alleyway, dragging a smaller boy behind him quickly.

They came to a split in the road and slid to a shaky stop, just before the taller boy face planted into the brick wall.

Looking behind them,the smaller of the two made a quick decision and pulled the bigger boy around the crumbling left corner and continued running. They soon came across two large dumpsters, there was just enough room for them to hide, but the entrance wouldn't be found unless pointed out by someone who knew it was there.

The two boys darted into the opening with the bigger boys back facing the open alley, protecting the smaller child.

They heard the pounding of feet moving towards their hiding spot, the smaller of the two looked over the others shoulder to see how many were left chasing them. 'This isn't all of them...they must have split up at the crossroads.' he thought in relief.

As soon as the air was quiet, and the dust had settled two ANBU dropped from the building above and looked about frantically.

"Naruto! Allen! Where are you!" The taller one with the dog mask shouted, worried as the Raven masked ANBU whipped his head around for any sign of the two boys.

The boy who's back had been facing the road looked over his shoulder at the two elite ninjas. His eyes widened and a grin split his face, he grabbed the other boys hand and dragged him out of hiding and towards the older ninjas.

"Anbu-San!" a loud voice exclaimed eagerly.

"Kashi-San, Tachi-San." a small voice said in the background. Two masked faces snapped up at the childish voices.

The full moon shined through the alleyway and two shadowed figures stepped into the pale light, revealing two young boys that looked to be around the age of 4 or 5.

The taller of the two had short, unruly golden blond hair and sun-kissed skin. He had rounded cheeks that had three symmetrical scars on each side that took the form of whiskers. Placed above a small, straight nose was a pair of bright azure eyes. There was a fox-like grin stretched across his bloody beaten face, his body was small and malnourished, a bloody and ripped white t-shirt and tan shorts only clinging on by mere threads.

The other boy was a few inches or so shorter than the golden haired boy, his hair was short and dirty but in places you could just barely make out the true snow white color of his hair. His eyes were a shimmering silver framed by long, dark lashes and porcelain skin. Through the blood and fresh cuts you could just make out the shape of a blood red scar that started on his forehead in the shape of a pentacle and ran its way down over the boys eye and curved at his cheekbone and dripped down to end like a tear just below the left corner of soft pink lips, a slash passed through the line in the middle of the cheek looking like it was flowing across the skin. The child, much like the other, was malnourished and beaten. His white shorts stained red with blood and only the remains of a dark blue shirt were left on the the frame of the child.

They came to a stop in front of the two masked men, there hands were clasped together in between them, sun-kissed tan twisted around a dark blood colored hand. The coloring crawled up the small arm to the shoulder steadily merging and fading into soft porcelain skin, the flesh of the arm was hard like armor, with veins running just under the skin. The veins became thick and pronounced the closer they were to the glowing crystal in the shape of a cross on the back of his hand, the joints of his fingers were hinged like the fingers of an armored suit, pitch black nails at the tips of each delicate red finger.

The two ANBU sigh in relief, the dog masked nin(ninja) crouched down so he could be at eye level with the two children. Reaching

"I'm glad the two of you are safe, Naruto, Allen." the raven masked nin said in a caring tone, moving closer to the small children.

"When we couldn't find you right away I was worried we hadn't gotten here in time…" the nin trailed off, his armored hand clenching at the thought.

The golden haired boy grinned at up at the shorter raven ANBU while Allen just let go of the boys hand to move closer to the crouching nin, gently grasping one of his much larger fingers in his small, misshaped hand and standing close.

"Hello Al." The the ANBU with the dog mask said as he pushed down the hood of his cloak revealing spiky, gravity defying silver hair, he gently pet the young boys head with the hand that wasn't being held by the boys delicate fingers.

"Hello Kakashi-San." Allen's quiet voice drifted like a lost melody towards the nin's ears and his eyes widened in shock.

The now reviled Kakashi was startled at first to say the least, but he just shook his head with a brief chuckle leaking from his lips and out from the mask. "Don't tell Naruto, ok?" Kakashi whispered, a hidden smile playing on his lips.

Allen just nodded, with that, Kakashi stood and turned to look at Naruto and his younger partner only to see Naru talking happily as the raven checked his healing wounds.

"Hey Naru, how about we take you two with us back to the dorms and eat some ramen? Then raven can take a closer look at your wounds and you can clean up." The dog-nin questioned. The boy joyfully responded with a bright grin "Hai, Dog-San!" he shouted excited.

With that each ANBU lifted a child and held them close to their chests, disappearing with a swirl of leaves and wind concealing their use of the Body-Flicker technique.

* * *

Allen walked silently into the kitchen while Naruto jumped onto the couch, soon joined by whom he knew to be Itachi. The raven masked ANBU had taken off his cloak and reviled black silky hair tied off at the base of his neck with two long bangs framing ether side of his mask.

Kakashi had left the room in search of a med kit from the supply closet that was kept on all floors in the ANBU base to be used when someone returned from a mission.

Both enter the main room at the same time, Allen balancing a tray with four tea cups, sugar, and cream, and Kakashi with his arms full of rubbing alcohol, gauze, disinfectant, and spare close for the boys.

The other ANBU and staff inside the building knew that the two often stay inside the dorm and have grown close to the two small children, knowing that this was the safest place for them to be, especially on a night like tonight, so they always had spare clothes and the like for when they would arrive. They even had toiletries inside Kakashi's apartment, seeing as he's the one the feel the safest, and at ease with.

Itachi observed how the two moved together in perfect sync, never in the other's way or fumbling around each other, like they they knew what the other was going to do before they even do it.

"No matter how many times I see them like this, it always amazes me. To see two people be able to coordinate like this is something few people ever get to see." the raven stated to the child next to him in a soft, relaxed voice.

Allen started handing out tea, Naruto taking one with a cheerful "Thanks Al!" and Itachi taking his with a silent nod, getting one in return. As Kakashi started to treat Naruto's wounds and kept up a quiet conversation with Allen as he cleaned up around the room, the blond watched them both for a bit before responding to him.

"That's true, I've never seen anyone act like they do. So at ease and comfortable with one another." the blond paused and sipped his tea "But I've also never met anyone like Allen in the entire village and I've been here for six years, the same as Allen. We've seen all the people that Konoha has to offer, most of them hate us without even having a reason to do so." Naruto looked up from his lap and over at Allen across the room. Him and Kakashi had stopped talking to listen to what he had to say in reply to Itachi's statement.

Silver eyes clashed with azure blue and the blond continued.

"They think we're monsters-"Naruto starts.

"But people fear what they do not understand, even ninjas fear the unknown-"Allen speaks softly and moves towards Naruto.

"So they let out their anger, hate, pain, and sorrows on us. Even when we've done nothing to them. One day were going to become what they fear if they don't change.-'Naruto pulls Allen close.

"We will become the demons they fears us to be, and all the have to blame is themselves." Allen's voice lingers in the air like a wistful song, an icy chill settles in the room. The only movement present was Allen curling closer into himself on Naruto's lap, both boys nuzzled closer together to ward off the haunting chill in drifting in the air.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
